Sakiko Obata
Sakiko Obata 'is the female deuteragonist in ''He's Our Fallen Angel. A long-time inhabitant of the Underworld, she is said to be extraordinarily popular according to the reception she gets among her fellow brethren. Immediately after meeting the perplexed Atsui Daikon, Sakiko forms a strong bond with him and one Genma Taniguchi; speaking of the former, she eventually begins dating him out of pure affection, much to the latter's anger. Appearance Sakiko is a female with teenage-esque looks and a slender physique. Possessing shoulder-length, jet black hair and amber eyes, she is not only renowned for her musical career, she is also noted for being extraordinarily beautiful. The girl's attire is simplistic, but rather minimal: she wears a bat-shaped, navy green bra, a leather skirt, and silver combat boots that appear to have spikes on the heel area. Befitting her fashion sense, Sakiko has quite a number of body piercings: the ones that are most prominent appear on her ears and navel. Personality Sakiko is a predominately tireless, perky girl with a tendency to motivate the Underworld's denizens in virtually every way possible. She is full of so much energy, that if one were to simply make eye contact with her, the latter's frame of mind points would go from 0 to 2,000. As the frontwoman for the death metal band, Saki From the Grave (taken from the first two characters of her given name), she clearly knows how to put on a show and get the crowd roaring. On and offstage, Sakiko is prone to displaying crass behavior that ranges from relatively mild issues like nose-picking and vomiting fake blood to more extreme acts such as public urination, and she frequently throws around profanities. Atsui secretly finds her overall uncouth manners to be rib-tickling, but pretends to act dismayed. However, despite her boorish and vivacious disposition, there have been instances where she has adopted more gentle traits. Sakiko's very protective around her bandmates, and is quick to retaliate should anyone try to harshly criticize the members, their sound, or recognition. Even though she bickers a lot with Genma and has trouble expressing her true feelings for Atsui, she considers those two and herself to be inseparable. To no one's surprise, Sakiko loves her father, Hotaru Obata (the founder of St. Thrash), and is willing to overlook the fact that he usually spoils her. History Sakiko's date of birth was on an unspecified afternoon in the middle of February, which is something she isn't quite proud of. While she and her father, Hotaru Obata, were Japanese, Hotaru's nameless ex-spouse was an English native. She found herself in a heavy metal band as early as 6 years old, showing incredible proficiency with guitars. Her first official group was the short-lived quartet, Obata's Portrait of a Lewd Family, a short-lived act that disbanded quickly due to "artistic differences". Sakiko's intense love for listening to, as well as performing, death metal stemmed from her harsh critique towards music that sounded remotely or obviously mainstream. The cause of Sakiko's passing, prior to the anime's start, had to do with wanting to enter the Underworld itself, for it had "piqued her interest", as well as having the desire to perform in front of more spookier, yet just as loud audiences. Hotaru's reasons for dying were largely the same and he wanted to support his child's wishes. Powers & abilities Notable interests #Her favorite pasttimes include: sleeping in bathtubs, coming up with vulgar song titles, school pep rallies, and critique of commercialized music. #Sakiko's favorite foods are, to name a few: tenzaru, rice burgers, and rotten miso soup. #Her favorite destination seems to be Meriden, England, for it is the birthplace of grindcore group Napalm Death. #The people she cherishes most in life include: Atsui, Genma, her father as well as bandmates, Tsuba Umeshiro, and (to a degree) a standee of Pata. #Her favorite music genres consist of: death metal (duh!), nu metal, post-hardcore, grindcore, black metal, and avant-garde metal. Sakiko secretly has a thing for moombahton, but hides this obsession in order to keep a low profile. #Sakiko's personal favorite types of movies include: comedy horror, satire, post-apocalyptic fiction, and biopunk. Voice portrayal *Sarah Emi Bridcutt (Japanese) *Kristi Kang (English) Trivia *Sakiko is known among the Underworld's residents as the '''Death Metal Princess. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Status: deceased